


Episode #4: Birthday to remember

by NatalieRyan



Series: Locker Room Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Locker Room Series, Locker room meetings, Lots of kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Marty Adler, Top Steve McGarrett, Workout, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: "Okay… I… uh, Danny's birthday is next week. On Saturday.""I'm aware." Marty smirked over the rim of his cup."I see. You are trying to get a reaction out of me, huh?""Perhaps." Marty grinned like the cat that ate the canary."I have an offer.""What for?"Steve changed all shades of red. Taking a sip of his Irish cappuccino (Danny hooked him on it, sue him) he steeled himself for what he was about to do.





	Episode #4: Birthday to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).

> Posting this early because I don't want to make the same mistake as last year and post the story a week later than I intended to. 
> 
> Happy early birthday, babe 🎂😘. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story I cooked for you in our series. I still remember the comment you made about these three on the first story that started it all. I know we had swapped opinions on this threesome, going back and forth but ultimately I found a loophole where I could write it in so we can continue writing the rest of the series. 
> 
> Enjoyed writing this one, as I always do.
> 
> Thank you dixons_mama for the beta.

"Oh yes, Danny, yes!" Steve pushed one last time in Danny and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside his lover.

Danny grunted as he felt heat coil low in his belly. He reached with his hand and tugged at his cock until he was coming, too. Steve was draped on top of him, breaths coming in huffs against Danny's neck. Danny shivered at the contact the air made with his heated skin.

"God, Danny you feel so good."

"Mmm."

"I'll get us both cleaned." Steve announced and then he promptly pulled out of Danny. Danny groaned at the loss, but kept lying on the bed.

"I think you probably fucked my brains out." Danny said as he tried to move but couldn't. He still felt the delicious burn Steve's cock left in its wake, and he felt boneless, and truly and well fucked.

"Told you, you'd feel it for days."

Danny smiled loopily, and sighed softly when Steve cleaned him thoroughly, and then threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Hmm, how are you always so warm, Danno?" Steve spooned Danny and nuzzled his neck.

"I don't know. My blood is boiling most of the time. Because of you."

Steve rolled his eyes, grateful Danny couldn't see him.

"Stop rolling your eyes, Steven 'Superman' McGarrett."

"I thought I was Aquaman. Besides, how did you-?"

"I've known you for 9 years, babe, don't forget that."

"I'm sorry, you know. About today."

"I know, Steve. I just like giving you a hard time."

"Oh you do, don't you."

Steve started to tickle Danny, knowing full well the way it affects Danny.

Danny shrieked and giggled as Steve continued his tickle battle.

"Stop, stop. Have mercy." Danny pleaded, tears of mirth in his eyes.

"You concede defeat, Williams?"

"Yes! Now, let go."

"Can I have it on the record that you said that?"

Danny glared at Steve.

"You may have won the battle, McGarrett, but the war is still on."

"Is that so?"

Danny didn't miss the glint in Steve's eyes as he pounced on Danny again.

"Don't you dare, Steven!"

Steve was relentless until Danny admitted defeat.

…

A few hours later found Danny and Steve lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Or, Danny was ready to travel to dreamland with Steve trying his hardest to close his eyes.

Danny sighed.

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head, Steve. What is it?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny.

"Spill it, McGarrett. I need my beauty sleep."

"Sounds like something Deeks would say."

"Deeks? What's Deeks have to do with anything? You are avoiding my question."

"Okay, okay. I've been thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Really Daniel?"

"So, you've been thinking. And?"

"_Whatdoyouthinkabouthavingathreesome_?" Steve got it out in one breath, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"What?"

"You gonna make me say it again?" Steve groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"It depends."

"On what?" Steve peeked an eye.

"It depends on the partner, and the mutual trust, and probably ground rules we'll all follow."

"That's not a 'no'."

"Just what exactly have you planned, Steve?"

"I'm just curious. I'm not saying I don't like our sex life as it is. Just discussing our options."

Danny looked at Steve then. His boyfriend looked flustered and embarrassed just thinking of a threesome, but here he was, talking about it.

"What brought this on?"

"I realized that we've been together for a few months now and we never discussed what we liked to do in bed, except the occasional kink negotiation. And… lately these thoughts turn on a loop in my head."

"Oh, babe." Danny finally removed the pillow to see Steve in the face. "I have all sorts of fantasies I never got to try, like ever. Let's just say that we never actually had a common language on that with Rachel."

Steve stayed silent.

"This is awkward." Danny exhaled.

"Yup. Sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"It's okay, babe. I get it."

"Oh, Danno, what would I do without you?"

"Probably thinking how to find two people to have a threesome with."

Steve almost choked on his spit.

"You are such a little shit, Daniel."

Danny giggled. "But you love me."

"I do."

"And about the threesome, if it's the right person, and I trust them, I'd be up for it. If you are."

Steve blushed as he watched Danny in the dark. Now that this conversation was out of the way, it only took one last step.

Danny's birthday was in a week and Steve was running out of time.

"Again, I can see your cogs turning. You know that despite every fantasy we both have with other people that you are the only one, right?"

"Yes, Danny, I do."

"Because I know that not everyone knew how to communicate with you or actually stay in your life long enough to be able to. But I'm here. I'm staying. And regardless of everything, you are the only one, okay? The only one. I love you, Steve."

"Love you, too. Thank you."

Danny cuddled closer and kissed Steve before settling on top of him. Within minutes Danny was asleep. The soft sleepy snuffs, and Danny practically purring on top of him, had Steve follow Danny soon.

…

Steve was sweating. He had been at the cafe for 20 minutes and was sweating buckets.

They exchanged numbers with Marty when Steve invited him to their tasting event.

Steve contacted Marty as soon as he woke up. Marty picked up on the second ring. Then he accepted Steve's offer to meet him for lunch.

It wasn't so much meeting Marty, but the reason behind it.

Just then, the tall blond entered the cafe. Steve froze as Marty approached him. It was getting real.

"Steve, hey."

Steve politely shook Marty's hand.

"Hi."

Marty sat on the chair opposite Steve. Before Steve spoke up, the waiter came to take Marty's order.

After they ordered snacks and drinks, Steve exhaled. This was it.

"So? What can I help you with, Steve?"

"I… um, have a question. Private question."

"Yes?"

"I noticed how you look at Danny-"

"Hey, I know. He is taken, I get it. But I can't help myself. I'm just a man."

"Can you hear me out please?"

"Okay. Go on."

"Like I said, I noticed you watching, no, _ogling_, Danny. And I admit I'm jealous."

"I've seen that. You are not exactly subtle."

"Yeah. It's hard. I know I've been lucky so far with a man like Danny. I still don't know why he chose me."

"I don't know you very well, Steve. What I do know, is that you are a good man. And you make Danny very happy. You may think I sugarcoat things, but I'm not. What is this about?"

"Okay… I… uh, Danny's birthday is next week. On Saturday."

"I'm aware." Marty smirked over the rim of his cup.

"I see. You are trying to get a reaction out of me, huh?"

"Perhaps." Marty grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"I have an offer."

"What for?"

Steve changed all shades of red. Taking a sip of his Irish cappuccino (Danny hooked him on it, sue him) he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

…

Danny arrived at the gym a little earlier. It was his birthday, and he knew Steve had planned something. The way the goof smirked at him, it was clear as day there was something going on.

Upon seeing Bucky though, his mood improved. Maybe it wasn't bad to go to the gym on your birthday after all.

Bucky was looking better, and the subject with Brock hasn't been broached again. Danny was still wary, but didn't let that get in the way of his friendship with Bucky. Today seemed to be one of the extremely good days (which were rare).

"Hi, Danny. Happy birthday!" Bucky greeted him cheerfully, and hugged Danny. The angle was awkward because of Bucky's left arm, but then Danny wrapped his arms around Bucky.

To say Danny was surprised was an understatement. Bucky rarely let Danny to touch him, or help him in any way. And Bucky touching Danny was nonexistent. Not that Danny thought of that, thank you very much.

"Thanks, pal. I wonder if Marty told all of his clients that today is my birthday."

Bucky snorted. He wore a dark blue hoodie and white t-shirt with black track pants.

"Well, technically I'm Howard's client so… Anyway, here, I have something for you."

It seemed like Danny's 43rd birthday was probably going to involve lots of surprises.

"What's this?"

"Just a little gift. Marty came up with the idea the other day, and we gathered money and got you this."

Danny carefully unwrapped the box. He opened it, and inside there was a pair of cufflinks and a tie pin. Danny gasped in surprise.

"This is amazing. Thank you Bucky."

"No need to thank me."

"I need to find a tuxedo to wear now, so I can show off my gifts."

Bucky cracked a grin. They both got ready for their gym time in silence. Bucky even let Danny tie his hair, promising he wasn't going to smell like hair product, because Bucky didn't use any after the accident. Danny mock-gasped, offended on the behalf of hair products.

It was a good day. Danny managed not to think of Steve and his plans for a while.

Perhaps Marty's workout session would not be hard on him.

…

Danny was positively going to kill Marty. He was going to kill his personal trainer, and then he'd bury the body where no one could find him. Yes, that was the perfect solution. When Danny read the message in the morning, he thought that Marty was going to take it easy on the birthday boy.

Yeah, go easy on him, right.

Danny was sweating profusely, and he could feel the drops of perspiration slide down his back as he managed to get the med ball over his shoulder. Marty drove a hard bargain. Goblet squats, hand elevated mountain climber push ups, bent over rows, and med ball dumps. And deadlifts.

_Do not forget those, Daniel_, Danny said to himself, doing one last desperate try not to drop the ball on his foot.

He groaned as he let the ball drop on the ground. Marty was casually leaning against the wall, watching him with a hunger in his eyes that wasn't there before. True, his trainer's eyes always lingered on him a little longer than usual, but what he wasn't used to - Marty checking him out. And did he just lick his lips?

Ever so smug, the bastard. 

"What's so interesting, Danny?" The Boston drawl made Danny's skin come in goosebumps.

"You are watching me."

"I'm always watching you."

"You know what I mean."

"Well… you have a nice body is all. And I'm damn proud of my work."

"Your work? Oh buddy, I do all the heavy lifting here."

"If it wasn't for yours truly, you wouldn't be lifting anything, Mister."

"Such a peacock, Martin."

"Cock, alright." Marty coughed to cover his words.

"What?"

"What?"

"You are weird today, Marty. You teamed up with Steve to prank me on my birthday?"

"Nope. Just getting you ready."

"Getting me ready? For what?"

"Surprise."

…

Danny's head was reeling. The air between him and Marty was charged, and he couldn't even think of why. Bucky was ready to go home when Danny got back to the locker room. They bid each other goodbye. Danny showered, luxuriating in a long, hot one. Afterwards, just as he was about to head out, he got a call from his daughter.

"Hey Grace. What's up?"

"_Happy birthday, Danno!_" She shrieked, and for a moment it felt like she was a little girl again.

"Thank you, Monkey."

"I'm out of school in an hour, come pick me up?"

"Sure."

Grace hung up, and Danny was left to stare at his phone.

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

…

"What are you up to?"

"Woah, Dad, do you stop being a detective for a second?" Grace dove in her lunch like she never ate loco moco before.

"Are you really going to give me that talk?"

"Fine. Can't I eat a birthday lunch with my father?"

"Of course you can, Grace. But somehow I think that you are stalling."

"You know, I really like your job. But sometimes with your mind tricks…"

"My- my mind tricks? Who are you and what did you do to my daughter?"

"Okay. You are on instagram."

"Of course I am."

"No, doofus. You are on Instagram. On Marty's profile. He just posted several videos of your workout. Today."

Danny gulped.

"W-what?"

"See for yourself."

Grace thrust her phone in Danny's hands. Danny had to blink at the screen a few times.

Instagram post by Martin Adler:

"**adler.martin.81** _-Pyramid Pump-_

_Give this brutal finisher a shot if you're down for a challenge. If your gym doesn’t have a med ball, you can perform all of these movements with 1 Dumbbell (if you are using a DB do 20 DB pull throughs instead of the dumps. 10 each side). Most pyramid workout methods start with high reps, and finish with low reps. We’re using a reverse pyramid method for finisher, so starting with a lot of reps, then finishing with a few. Perform the exercise for the reps that are listed. Then move on to the next movement, and perform the required reps there. You don’t have to perform these in one massive set, but try to get as many reps as you can each set before moving on to the next exercise. Danny makes this look way easier than it actually is, so choose an appropriate weight (though he is rocking it and it's his first time 😉). Try to do this 1x a week for 3 weeks straight and try to increase the weight in med ball or DB each week. Danny used a 50lb medball. _

_The workout: -50 Goblet Squats -40 Hand elevated mountain climber pushups (20ea) -30 Bent Over Rows -20 Med Ball Dumps or DB Pull Throughs (10ea) -10 Deadlifts. _

_Yours, MA._"

"Oh my God."

"Yep."

"How do you even know who my personal trainer is?"

Grace tried very well not to roll her eyes.

"Dad, you've been going to the gym regularly in the last few months. You like, and sometimes leave comments on his posts. It's not tough to figure it out. Plus, he snuck a few shots of you in his stories."

"And why are you even following him?"

"A friend at school. Her mom is a member of Marty's gym. She saw him once and next thing, we are all following him. Because let's face it, dad. He is hot."

"Grace Williams!"

"What? To be honest, if it wasn't for Steve, I'd tell you to ba-"

"Do not even finish that sentence."

Grace giggled as she took her phone back. Danny was beet red.

Something was definitely going on. And if all was true, it involved one Steve McGarrett and one Martin Adler. With the help of his daughter, they tried to send a message.

"Remind me why we are here, again?"

"Daaaaad!"

…

Steve was out of his mind. Danny was due to come home in 20 minutes, as Grace's message said. That meant Danny saw the Instagram video, and went through the workout exercises for today, created especially for his birthday. Steve was both excited and afraid. What if Danny didn't like his birthday gift? What if it was too soon since they discussed the threesome, and Danny felt pressured? It was a gamble. Steve was willing to take it, but was Danny? And with Marty of all people?

Danny's personal trainer was waiting in their room, waiting for Danny's arrival specifically. They had it all planned, and the only thing missing was the execution of the plan.

Steve sat on the couch as he replayed his talk with Marty in his head.

…

**(Flashback)**

_"There are some ground rules." _

_"Understandable." _

_"You can come on him, but not in him. You can fuck him and you can kiss him. He loves it when I tug at his nipples. Extra sensitive during sex." _

_"You have yourself a deal." _

_"And this is just a onetime thing. No strings attached." _

_"I can do that." _

_"We need a plan. For how we'll be doing this." _

_"Leave that to me. I'll prep him good, work him out nice and we'll have him pliant."_

_Steve's cock stirred in his pants. The thrill was exhilarating. _

_"We'll need a distraction to get everything done. You got someone in mind?" _

_Steve nodded. _

_"His daughter. It will be easy to bribe her." _

_"Great."_

**(End of flashback) **

…

Steve was brought out of his musings when he heard the distinct sound of the Camaro in front of the house. The moment has arrived.

…

Danny got in the house, not knowing what would await him. He was lost in thought for the last half an hour since he bid goodbye to his daughter. He was certain Steve had something planned.

As soon as Danny passed the threshold, he was attacked from behind and a silk tie was wrapped around his eyes.

"Hey, Caveman." Danny grinned as he felt Steve's hands traveling up and down his body.

Whatever thought Danny had of getting information out of Steve went away as Steve nipped at his neck.

"Happy birthday, baby." Steve whispered directly in Danny's ear. Danny shivered.

He could feel Steve's hands move around his front. Suddenly Steve retracted his hands, and Danny whined at the loss.

"We're going to move to the bedroom, so you can get your birthday gift. Grab my hand."

Danny did as he was told. He took Steve's slightly clammy hand in his, and followed Steve up the stairs.

Steve stopped him in the doorway.

"I'm gonna take the blindfold off now, but promise me you won't freak out."

"Yeah, okay."

It took a couple of seconds for Danny to adjust his eyes to the light, but then he saw it. Or more like, a person. His personal trainer.

"Marty?"

"Hey there, Danny." Marty walked seductively towards Danny, a grin plastered on his face.

"H-hey. Uh, what, what are you-? Steve?" Danny turned to Steve with question in his eyes.

Steve came closer and gently kissed Danny, rubbing his cheeks affectionately.

"Remember when we mentioned the threesome?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking. And hard. No pun intended."

Danny snort-giggled. Leave it to Steve to always plan in advance.

"And your birthday was coming up. So I talked to Marty, after thinking it through, of course. He seemed the logical choice. You've known him longer than me, and you trust him. By default, I trust him too. And I want to give him to you."

Marty came behind Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Steven might be jealous of me, but the offer he made, let's just say it was a really good one. I accepted. And of course there are ground rules we agreed on. The first and most important thing though is, your consent. I'm your gift. And it's only a onetime thing. You don't have to worry about afterwards. I can still look from afar, and know what's underneath these tight slacks that beg to be taken off of you… and not lick my lips. If you let us."

The low rumble of Marty's voice started something inside Danny that slowly spread throughout his body.

"What do you say, Danno? Would you let us take care of you? Show you a good time?"

"We'll be so good to you, pal. You've been so tense lately. You need to relax. What do you say?"

Danny had made up his mind the moment Steve said Marty was his gift. He knew Steve put him first and foremost, everything else came later. And the thought of Marty and Steve showing him a good time… Danny bit his lip.

"So what does this offer involve?"

…

"Oh, yes baby that feels so fucking good."

Steve's hands were buried in Danny's hair. It was growing out, and it felt so good touching it.

Danny bobbed his head up and down, sucking on Steve's cock like a starved man. That talented tongue of his lover was running up all of the length of Steve's cock.

Steve groaned as he felt Danny's tongue teasing his slit. Danny hummed as he tasted the precome that was beading at the tip.

"He loves sucking cock. Don't you Danny?" Steve inquired, looking at Marty that was languidly jerking off on the bed. "Show him what you got, Danny."

Danny got on his feet, and slowly approached the bed. Steve seated himself next to Marty.

The blond groaned as Danny dove right in, taking him fully in his mouth. Marty moaned as Danny's hot mouth enveloped his cock. Danny felt incredible, and Marty had to fight the urge to stop Danny, and bury himself down Danny's throat and come.

"He feels so good Steve. His mouth… I knew it was born to be the epitome of sin, but to see it in action. Well, damn. Oh, fuck!"

Marty almost flew off the bed as Danny added a little bit of teeth to his sensitive cock.

Steve admired the way Danny moved, and how his ass was up in the air, waiting to be fucked.

Steve reached for Danny, and yanked him off of Marty's cock. He kissed Danny with the force of a man dying from thirst and had found his only oasis.

"You are being such a good boy for us, Danny. Ain't he, Marty?"

"So good." Marty caressed Danny's cheek, and then pulled him in a kiss.

Danny moaned as Marty deepened the kiss.

"God, he tastes perfect, Steve. I see now why you are jealous. He needs to be treasured."

Danny blushed.

"Yes. I know that. Always trying my best."

Steve took over, kissing Danny again. Then he turned to Marty and pulled him into an obscene kiss. Steve tasted Danny on Marty's lips, and that made him growl and bite at Marty's lip. Marty hissed at the sting, but he was still kissing Steve, understanding why Steve bit him.

"So jealous, Steve." Marty teased as he kissed Danny again, after stealing him from Steve's kiss.

"Marty do me a favor and pick up the lube and condoms from the top drawer."

Marty did as he was told, leaving them on the bed, and waiting for Steve to say what he had planned next.

Steve and Danny kissed some more before Steve positioned himself with his back against the headboard.

"You are going to warm my cock, baby. Keep it nice and wet. Marty will open you up, nice and slow. Get you ready for my cock. Will you do that, Marty?"

"Oh, yes."

Marty was slow and thoughtful, working out his fingers inside, one, and then another one. Steve noticed that Marty looked like he was experienced in that field, and his heart swelled with pride at how well he chose Danny's gift.

If it was possible to come just from watching Danny being fingered by anyone than himself, than Steve would've come down Danny's throat. But there was more to come, and to reward his guy.

"Have you noticed how pink Marty's nipples are? Almost like yours, honey."

Danny made a garbled noise as Marty added a third finger and rubbed his prostate.

"You hitting his sweet spot, Captain?"

"Yeah, his ass just looks so inviting. Naturally I have to explore."

Steve yanked Danny off his cock and he crashed their lips together. The movement caused Marty's fingers to slip out of Danny's ass. Danny hissed at the sudden burn, but he didn't have to wait long before Steve pushed three fingers inside at the same time.

"Holy shit, that's so hot."

Steve just grinned as he sped up, and soon he had Danny babbling incoherently, leaning on his shoulder.

"You know what he likes more than fingers in his ass?"

"What?"

"Cock. Watch me give it to him. Deep."

Steve positioned Danny over his lap and guided his cock to Danny's entrance. Danny sank on Steve's cock, taking a moment to adjust, and then he started fucking himself on Steve's cock.

"Fuck, he is so beautiful like this." Marty whispered, before he claimed Danny's lips once again. It felt like he was getting high on endorphins, because Danny really had a hot mouth that caused happiness wherever it touched.

"Shit! Ah! Oh God, I'm gonna come, Danny." Steve thrust upward, once, twice, and he was coming.

Danny sighed into the kiss while Marty caressed his back. Steve's release felt hot inside.

"Bet he looks amazing with your cum dripping out of him. Huh, Steve?"

"Oh, yes, it does. Look at that hole flutter."

Steve slipped out and spread Danny's ass cheeks as his cum dripped down Danny's thighs. Danny gasped as he felt a finger dip inside his ass. Marty was working his way inside, slowly this time. That eased the pressure off of Danny's impending orgasm.

"So, you are not gonna let me come, you bastard?" Danny glowered as he watched Steve sit boneless on the bed, trying to gather his bearings.

"Nah. Just want you to last long enough till Marty is ready to fuck you. And then come all over you."

Danny rolled his eyes in pleasure. His evening was definitely getting better and better, and for a while he forgot about everything that bothered him. He realized Steve did this out of love. Danny never doubted Steve's love for him, but there was also that nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was lucky to find someone like Steve.

Now, Danny realized that Steve actually gave up a very private part of himself. He recognized his own doubts in Steve. He realized that, while not explicitly stated, Steve feared Danny would leave him. As if the goof needed more reassurance.

Danny vowed to convince Steve he was loved, and that Danny would not leave him for anyone in the world, and that what he and Marty had was just banter. Simple teasing and ogling between friends. There was no room for anyone but Steve in Danny's heart. For their bed they could negotiate, but the heart was forever locked out to any outside influence.

Danny must have spaced out, because in the next moment he was pulled on all fours, and Steve looked at him with such raw desire, Danny's insides clenched.

"Marty, are you ready?"

"Mhm. I've been ready for a while now."

Just then, Danny felt the cold as Marty rubbed his cock in circles over Danny's hole.

"You can slide in. Just go easy."

Marty did just that. It was a while since Steve fucked Danny with a condom on, so the sensations were a bit weird for Danny. But all the thoughts of condoms were chased away as Marty slid in and stopped to adjust.

"He is so tight, oh my God, he is squeezing my cock like a vice."

"It's addictive."

"I believe you."

Marty started moving in earnest once he felt Danny move around, trying to fuck himself on Marty's cock.

"Fuck, Danny, you are gorgeous."

Danny could only moan and huff as he tried not to come. He was getting close again.

"Marty, stop!" Steve gave an effective order.

Danny lifted his head in time to see that Steve was hard again.

"You are hard again."

"Still ain't done with you, sweetheart."

Danny huffed. It figures Steve would torture him.

"You've been so good with us both, I think you earned some rest. Our sweet, compliant boy."

Danny found himself on his back, the air swooshing as Steve manhandled him. His cock was hard and heavy against his thigh.

"You want us to take the pressure off a little?" Steve smirked, knowing fully well that Danny might burst if he was touched.

"I hate you. Torturer."

"I know you love me, Danno. Love you too. I promise, when you get to come, it will be amazing. Not 4th of July fireworks, but close."

"Be careful, babe. I might just take revenge."

For a moment, Danny forgot Marty was in the bed with them. He turned around just in time to see a look that accompanied Marty often these days. Vacant, distant look that didn't belong to the atmosphere they all enjoyed.

Danny decided to leave that for later and surged to kiss Marty. Marty went rigid for a while, but then he returned the kiss.

"Relax, babe. It's only me." Danny whispered to his ear.

Marty went pliant in his arms.

So, there was something.

…

Taking turns in fucking Danny was a real thrill for both Steve and Marty. They figured out a good rhythm, and they kept Danny on the edge until he was begging to come.

Marty came first, pulling out of Danny and removing the condom before he came all over Danny's abdomen and chest. He collapsed against Danny, and Danny reached a hand to ruffle Marty's unruly hair. If he wasn't focused on the man on top of him, he would've missed it.

Marty smiled loopily, and his feather light touch on Danny's cheek and jaw felt more intimate than it should have.

"Thank you, Bucky. I needed this." Marty sighed as he was coming down.

Danny almost missed what Marty said, but it was unmistakable. Marty called him 'Bucky'.

Steve positioned himself between Danny's legs to continue where Marty left off.

"I'm so close Danny. You squeeze me so tight. Think you are close, too?"

Danny was only able to nod before Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's cock. Danny shouted as he came in long, thick ropes, and made a mess of his stomach and chest, as well as Steve's hand.

In the next moment, Steve pulled out and with his hand still coated in Danny's come, he jerked off and came all over Danny, reclaiming his lover and adding to the mess. Then Steve sprawled on the other side of Danny.

All three dozed off before they knew it.

Steve woke up first, managing to locate the bathroom without the lights on. He brought a washcloth, and cleaned them all.

Danny was awfully quiet, observing Marty, who didn't seem like his usual cocky self, making remarks at Danny or teasing him.

Danny knew in that moment that Marty had a serious case of "catching feels". By the way he looked at Danny wistfully, it was clear as day.

…

It was a couple of hours before they have recovered enough to be able to move and talk.

"This was a wonderful birthday surprise." Danny exclaimed as he lay down, satisfied and warm with Marty and Steve on either side of him.

"Mmm, I have to agree with Danny." Marty continued before he propped himself on the pillow. "It was so good. Thank you for this opportunity. Both of you. It was both lovely and hot, and if I felt like this on my first and only time with you, then you must have fun constantly."

Steve smiled, and reached above Danny to squeeze Marty's arm in reassurance.

"Thank you, Marty. Without you, this would have been just birthday sex. With you, it turned into something special."

There was the wistful look in Marty's eyes again.

"So, um- I gotta go now."

Marty made to move, but was stopped by Danny who hugged him tight.

"We need to talk, buddy." Danny whispered so only Marty could hear. His personal trainer nodded his assent, and if Danny squeezed him a bit tighter, no one had to know.

Steve and Danny both got dressed and saw Marty out the door.

"So, Steven, is there a cake for me?"

"Erm… I kinda forgot to buy one?"

"You fo-... why am I not surprised?"

"Well… looking as I got my cake…" Steve grinned.

"You what?"

Steve slowly crowded Danny until he was whispering in Danny's ear.

"You are my chocolate cake."

"Then what does that make you?"

"It's simple. The frosting." Steve licked his lips. "And Marty was the cherry on top of the cake. Yummy."

Danny's stomach growled at that moment, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Good thing we have cherries in the fridge to feed that beast-"

Danny shut Steve up with a kiss.

…

Danny thanked Steve with a blowjob in the morning.


End file.
